


A Second of Peace

by MoonlitStardust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (This was for EreJean week but I forgot to put it up), Birthday Fluff, Cuddles, Eren and Jean being cute, Fluff, M/M, Prompt: CanonVerse, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitStardust/pseuds/MoonlitStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young men share the rare comfort of a lazy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for EreJean week and meant to post it, so I'm going to put it up now. I AM thinking about doing some more EreJean in the future (in larger, more AU-y, settings) so if you enjoy, keep an eye out! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you find it enjoyable.
> 
> ☆ MS ☆

“Hey?”

The breath expelled across his throat tickled as the young man spoke against his skin, lips grazing the tender flesh. Jean’s eyes remained closed, but his arms tightened a fraction of a degree around Eren who was lounging lazily in his lap, head buried in the crook of Jean’s neck. Sunlight beamed in heartily through the open window, the warm breeze accompanying it lulling the both of them into a much needed moment of rest and relaxation. It was a rare gift, a slice of peace amidst a war of chaos, and neither of them was in any hurry to squander it.

“Yeah?”

“Captain’s going to be looking for us soon.”

“No he won't,” Jean murmured, deliberately rubbing his thumbs in comforting circles against the small of Eren’s back where his fingers were locked under his shirt, “at least not until tomorrow.”

“…Have you met the captain?”

“Just trust me. I don’t think you’re going to have to worry about anything today.”

Immediately Eren lifted his head just enough that he could see Jean’s face, waiting for him to open his eyes, gauging his words. Begrudgingly, Jean opened his eyes. He had a hard time not grinning in response to Eren’s open scepticism.

“Jean.”

“Hmmm?”

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because you’re dense.”

“I’m leaving,” he announced with a huff, moving to uncross his legs from behind jean’s back but he was hindered when the larger man tightened his hold.

“Okay, okay, stop moving.”

“What did you do?”

“I asked them to let us have today to ourselves.”

Eren blinked, tilting his head slightly to the side to look like a confused owl.

“Two things; why, and how did you manage that?”

“You know why, and I had to make a few promises of favors, but it was no big deal.”

“Oh gods, Jean. What did you promise?”

He shrugged.

“Just some stuff for Hanji. Armin and Mikasa helped me, so I guess I owe them too.”

“That’s a lot of favors for one day.”

Jean leaned up to ghost his lips over the other boy’s, falling back to his place on the bed against his mountain of propped up pillows with a grin just as Eren was leaning in, causing him to fall forward. He landed chest to chest with the other man, a half an inch from his face.

“Worth it,” he whispered affectionately, moving a fraction of an inch so that the tips of their noses were touching for a moment before he reached up, sliding a warm hand over the back of his neck, and pulling him just forward enough so that their foreheads were pressed up against one another’s.

The gesture was so gentle, so honestly heartfelt, that it had the brunette blinking back a sudden sheen of tears. He couldn’t keep them from overflowing his lashes.

“I don’t even know why I’m crying,” he sighed, wiping his tears from his cheeks, “I’m better than this.”

“You’re human, Eren. Sometimes you need some time for yourself, and you haven’t gotten any in a long time.”

His harsh bark was at odds with his sudden grin.

“Human, right. There’s a good joke.”

The bitterness tasted of bile and memories, of friends and loved ones lost, and of those he might lose. Every time they called him human, he felt a little less so.

“Do I need to remind you how human you are?”

There was an obvious danger in his silky dulcet tones; satin laced steel. His amber eyes were sharp, the corner of his lips tilted slightly in the beginnings of a smirk. Somehow he always played right into Jean’s hands like this.

“You’re so predictable.”

“Says you, you suicidal maniac,” he pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Horse face,” he snickered, his tension melting away at the face Jean made in response.

“I thought you liked my face.”

“I hate it so much that it somehow became bearable.”

“Well, I’ve always liked YOUR face.”

“Sure, you say that now, but I remember when you couldn’t stand to look at me.”

“That was because I was too busy trying to tell myself I wasn’t into stupid kids with constant bed-hair and perma-scowls.”

“How’d that work out for you?”

“Not well,” he chuckled before kissing the other side of his mouth, “turns out those are my favorite.”

“If I had told you then that you’d be snuggled up in bed with me one day, because you wanted to, what would you have done?”

“Probably punched you in the mouth. I don’t know. I was an angsty kid.”

“You’re still an angsty kid, that wasn’t all that long ago.”

“I would argue that a lot of things have happened since then to skew my views on most things.”

“That’s fair. Still, though, I never would have thought then that we’d be here now.”

“A lot of horrible shit has happened since this all started, but you know,.. I’m glad that I could meet you.”

“Me too.”

They each flashed a smile.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“I just want to stay like this for a while, if it’s all the same to you.”

“It’s whatever you want, although we’ll have to get food soon.”

“Food can wait. When do we ever get the opportunity to lay around in bed together all day?”

“Never,” he admitted.

In truth, however, he feared every day together might be their last. He was unwilling to give up the opportunity when either of them could die on the morrow. Eren whined in the back of his throat as he extracted his legs from where they’d been crossed behind Jean, removing his warmth from his lap all of the sudden.

“What’s up?”

“My legs are cramping.”

“I told you it was a weird position.”

“Shut up,” he pouted, rubbing at his calves at the edge of the bed.

Rolling his eyes, Jean got up from his place, gesturing at where he’d been laying.

“Get up there. I’ll rub them for you.”

Even as he moved to do exactly that, he was shooting the other a skeptical look.

“You’re being unusually nice today.”

“I’m always nice,” he retorted easily as he sat at the end of the bed and leaned forward to begin working the kinks out of the muscle of Eren’s left calf.

“Yeah, right, ” the brunette rolled his eyes, nudging Jean playfully with his toe as he kneaded his skin, “and I’m a pretty princess.”

“The prettiest princess,” Jean nodded, snickering when Eren kicked his thigh.

“Shut up.”

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Because I’m the prettiest princess, apparently.”

“Remind me to ask Historia what she thinks about that.”

“Oh, Gods,” Eren groaned, rolling his eyes and throwing an arm over his eyes, “you’re the worst.”

“I know. It’s a gift, really.”

Shifting to the other leg, Jean continued his ministrations. He didn’t need to look up to know that the boy was watching him closely from underneath his arm, questioning his motivation. Jean bit back a grin as he continued, waiting until he felt Eren relax before gripping his ankle and tickling the bottom of his foot. Immediately his body bowed and he thrashed, squealing as he kicked his other leg out in an attempt to get away.

“JEAN AhahahahaHAHA! Stop it-ahahahah. I’ll kill yo-ahhahahahaahAHAHAH!”

Blindly kicking, the boy tried valiantly to pull extract himself from the other’s grip, desperate to get him to release the leg he still had a firm hold of, but the larger of the two was suddenly climbing his form. In a flash, Jean had made his way up the bed, tickling Eren’s unguarded sides.

“JEAN!” He managed to get out before he was wracked by a fit of laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks as he beat his fists against the powerful frame that was suddenly next to his.

“That was great,” Jean snickered, falling to his side beside where Eren lay heaving, trying to catch his breath, “you should keep your guard up.”

“I hate you,” wheezed the dark haired boy, “so, so, much.”

“No you don’t,” Jean laughed, throwing his arm over the boy’s waist and dragging him up against his body to be the little spoon, “breathe.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you.”

He could feel the rumble of laughter in Jean’s chest against his back and had to resist shoving an elbow into his ribs.

“I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

“No,” Eren pouted, trying to stick to his guns even as the man behind him nuzzled the back of his neck.

“Come on.”

“No. You are the worst. I trusted you and you tickled me. That’s low, even for you!”

“I like your laugh. You don’t get to laugh enough.”

The admission was low, almost inaudible. Warmth spread through Eren’s body, lighting his veins and squeezing his heart. Sliding his hand over where Jean’s was cupped over his hip, he intertwined their fingers.

“Thank you for today.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” came the deep murmur behind his ear, sending shivers racing down his spine, “happy birthday, Eren.”


End file.
